Really
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Aku tidak tahu kenapa masih menyukainya ketika aku tidak tahu dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Dia adalah kekasihku - Rukia Kuchiki (For Deathberry Challenge)


**03 Maret 2008**

Ia melihat sebuah kartu ucapan yang terlihat tua dengan sebuah gambar perempuan, _"Aku sudah menunggumu tapi sedari tadi aku tidak melihatmu. Apa kau sakit? Apa kau melupakan kencan kita lagi? Kau dimana?! Jika kau sudah membaca ini cepat hubungi aku. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Ichigo – Rukia."_ Itu tulisan yang tertera di dalam kartu tersebut, apa ia pernah melupakan sebuah kencan. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Kau menyembunyikan lagi kartu ucapan itu dari doktermu Ichigo Kurosaki? Ah! Membuatku begitu penasaran." Ia menggenggam erat kartu tersebut di balik tubuhnya, "Aku tidak akan mengambilnya bocah. Itu adalah kartu yang tertinggal bersama jus tomat yang tinggal setengah di loker kuliahmu bukan? Kau ingat?" Ichigo menggeleng pelan, bukankah dirinya terlihat menyedihkan.

Ia menghelah nafas, " _Oyaji_ mungkin hatiku juga ikut rusak seperti otak bodohku ini." Orang yang sekarang menjadi dokternya ini mengaku sebagai ayahnya entah itu benar atau tidak Ichigo tidak tahu, "Rukia. Dia seorang gadis bukan? Aku melupakannya tapi hatiku berdebar."

"Lukisan di kartu itu bernama Mona lisa. Itu saja yang kutahu Ichi. Rukia? Ayahmu ini tidak tahu," daun berwarna jingga banyak berguguran, "Kerusakan otak membuatmu mengalami kehilangan ingatan. Kau bahkan tidak mengenali dirimu sendiri apalagi perempuan itu." Ichigo menutup matanya.

Perempuan berambut pendek berwarna _raven_ itu menangis di depan pintu, _"Karena hanya dirimu di dalam hatiku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghapusnya – Ru."_ Setelah selesai menuliskan kata-kata tersebut dan lagi perempuan itu tidak berani menuliskan namanya sendiri, dengan menyelipkan kartu tua bergambar lukisan Mona lisa itu ke dalam bunga yang telah dibawa, menaruh bunganya di depan pintu dan segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

 **Really**

.

.

.

 **Really**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo

Judul : Really

Penyanyi : Song Joong Ki

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. Rukia K.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

PERHATIKAN TANGGAL YANG SUDAH TERTERA AGAR TIDAK BINGUNG SAAT PROSES BACA BERLANGSUNG

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

 **10 September 2007**

Ichigo melupakan kencan mereka lagi, "Sial aku melupakannya. Ini semua karena Babon bodoh itu mengajakku ke Karaoke." Ia berlari menuju tempat kuliahnya, Tokyo University jurusan Arsitektur dan Desain.

Di depan lokernya tidak ada siapa pun hanya tertinggal setengah jus tomat yang menggantung dan sebuah kartu tua bergambar lukisan pelukis ternama zaman _renaisans_ , "Aku benar-benar kehilangannya kali ini." Ichigo mengambil kartu tersebut.

" _Ketika jus tomatku habis aku berencana untuk pergi bahkan jusku belum habis kurasa aku memang harus pergi. Jika kau membaca ini hubungi aku Ichigo, aku mengkhawatirkanmu – Rukia."_ Ia adalah laki-laki jahat karena membiarkan kekasihnya menunggu untuk kencan mereka.

Ichigo membuang kartu tersebut dan berlari pergi, "Rukia mungkin masih belum jauh dari sini." Hanya ada mahasiswa yang tengah berkeliaran tidak ada Rukianya.

"Sialan di mana dia?!" ini belum pernah terjadi, benar Ichigo sering melupakan hari kencan mereka tapi ketika ia mulai mengingatnya kencan mereka. Di sana masih ada Rukia. "Rukia!" penyakit pikunnya itu bukan berasal karena hubungan mereka berawal dari sebuah taruhan konyolnya.

Karena Rukia Ichigo bukan lagi seorang pemenang dalam taruhan itu, "Aku benar-benar seperti orang gila, aku benar-benar takut kau meninggalkanku."

"Kenapa? Kau menemukanku Ichigo." Karena Rukia juga yang memenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Really

.

.

.

"Siapa yang kau gambar di musim gugur seperti ini Rukia?" ia menaruh sebuah bunga berwarna putih di pangkuan Rukia.

Perempuan itu tertawa, "Jika Leonardo da Vinci mempunyai Mona lisa. Aku menggambar Mona lisaku yang bisa kubanggakan pada orang lain, namanya Ichigo Kurosaki ah! Bunga yang sama."

"Bunga itu kupastikan akan selalu sama. Karena Bunga Hortensia mengingatkanku padamu kau tahu? Bola salju di musim gugur itu julukan untuk bunga itu." ia memandangi lukisan Rukia, "Mona lisa? Itu bukan Mona lisa itu aku, kekasihmu Rukia. Apa yang membuatmu begitu menyukai Mona lisa? Cih kau seharusnya lebih menyukaiku." Rukia meletakkan kuasnya ke nampan cat.

"Aku menyukai Mona lisa karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu Ichigo." Rukia kembali mengambil kuasnya, "Karena aku hanya merasakannya begitu saja. Kuasku, celemek lukisku, Mona lisa, jus tomat, dan perasaanku padamu."

Ichigo merendahkan tubuhnya, "Karena perasaanmu padaku dan karena kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Ia mengecup bibir Rukia hingga kuas yang Rukia pegang terjatuh.

Ciuman itu berlangsung agak lama dan intens, "Kau menikmatinya?" tatapan polos yang Rukia berikan sangat manis bagi Ichigo. "Lihat-lihat tatapan matamu itu membuatku ingin menciummu lagi. Kubilang jangan menatapku!" Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Wajahmu bersemu merah Ichigo." Ia melirik ke arah Rukia tapi tatapannya masih sama.

Cup. Rukia menciumnya.

Ichigo berjalan cepat sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, "Argh! Rukia kau berhasil menggodaku. Aku akan membeli minuman dulu."

.

.

.

Really

.

.

.

Rukia meminum jus tomatnya, "Apa Ichigo melupakan kencan ini lagi." Gumamnya pelan, Rukia meminum jusnya dengan lambat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan?" ia berusaha untuk bersabar menunggu Ichigo datang, kenyataan tentang hubungan mereka tidak mudah untuk ia terima, "Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu mempercayainya."

Rukia mengambil sebuah buku tua dari dalam tasnya, "Lihat meski bunga ini seperti terlihat tua karena terjepit dalam buku. Ia masih terlihat indah." Rukia mengambil bunga Hortensia yang tersimpan dalam bukunya.

"Kau adalah kenangan indah yang pernah kumiliki." Bunga hortensia tersebut adalah bunga pertama yang Ichigo berikan pada Rukia, ia tidak mungkin bisa membuangnya begitu saja.

Rukia kembali menyimpan bunga tersebut ke dalam buku, "Setidaknya setelah aku berpisah dengan Ichigo nanti masih ada dirimu." Ucap Rukia pada bunga Hortensia tua tersebut.

"Jusku tinggal setengah. Aku memang harus pergi." Rukia menaruh jusnya dan mengambil sebuah kartu yang biasa ia pakai untuk meninggalkan pesan pada Ichigo.

" _Aku menunggumu di taman sendirian. Dan aku selalu khawatir meninggalkanmu tanpa pesan – Rukia."_ Rukia mengkaitkan kartu Mona lisanya di wadah jus tomat yang hanya tertinggal setengah tersebut.

Di bangku taman itu hanya tertinggal jus tomat dan sebuah kartu pesan tua, tidak ada perempuan cantik yang sedang duduk di sana karena perempuan itu membawa dirinya untuk pergi. "Aku salah. Karena melibatkan Rukia dalam taruhan bodoh itu." Ichigo mengenggam kartu pesan kesayangan Rukia lalu membuangnya.

.

.

.

Really

.

.

.

Ia tidak berniat untuk muncul di depan kekasihnya hanya berniat mengikutinya dari belakang, "Bukankah Mona lisanya adalah aku kenapa ia menggambar laki-laki lain." Seorang laki-laki manis berperawakan mungil.

Terlihat kekasihnya menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya karena ponselnya bergetar, " _Moshi-moshi_? Hanatarou senang bisa mendengar suaramu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa datang kau tahukan Ichigo mengajakku kencan lagi," kenyataannya Ichigo belum mengajak Rukia berkencan beberapa waktu ini. "Kau tahu aku sangat kecewa tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Tentu aku merindukanmu, sangat." Ichigo benci jika ia mulai cemburu.

"Seharusnya aku menolak ajakan kencan itu dan pergi bersamamu setidaknya hanya kita berdua hahaha oke aku bercanda." Menurut Ichigo itu bukan sebuah candaan.

Ichigo mencoba untuk bertahan mendengarkan obrolan Rukia dengan teman teleponnya, "Sampai ketemu. Aku menyayangimu." Kini Ichigo sadar betul jika Rukia telah membuatnya jatuh cinta sepenuhnya.

"Awas saja kau Rukia. Ini menyakitkan kau tahu." Gumam Ichigo pada Rukia.

Rukia meminum jus tomatnya hingga setengah kemudian membereskan semua perlengkapan lukisnya dari sana, Ichigo tidak berniat untuk mengikuti kekasihnya lagi karena perhatiannya terfokus pada kartu bergambar Mona lisa yang Rukia tinggalkan bersama setengah jus tomatnya. Apa Rukia selalu meninggalkan kartu pesan di segala tempat jika sedang sendirian.

" _Apa kau sedang cemburu? Apa kau sedang kesal padaku? Aku senang kau kesal padaku agar kau tidak selalu merasa bersalah. Apa melihat punggungku lebih indah dari wajahku. Temui aku jika sempat Ichigo – Rukia."_ Kekasihnya tahu jika sedari tadi ia terus menjadi penguntit.

Ichigo tertawa melihat isi kartu tersebut, "Aku cemburu. Kau membuatku kesal setengah mati. Maaf karena aku terlihat menyedihkan tapi sungguh wajahmu jauh lebih cantik, kau harus menungguku menemuimu Rukia." Ia menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Rukia ajukan dalam kartu tersebut.

.

.

.

Really

.

.

.

 **29 Desember 2007**

"Ru kekasih orangemu menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu." Rukia mengambil bunga tersebut dari tangan Rangiku. "Aku harus pergi Ru. Gin- _kun_ sedang menungguku!"

"Terima kasih Ran." Rukia tersenyum melihat bunga Hortensia tersebut, "Apa Ichigo tidak bisa memberikannya sendiri."

Momo menghampirinya dengan membawa bunga yang sama, "Rukia- _chan_! Senang bisa melihatmu, Ichigo- _kun_ menitipkan ini untukmu. Bunga Hortensia memang indah! jika musim gugur ia terlihat seperti gumpalan salju putih."

"Terima kasih Momo. Kau bertemu Ichigo di mana?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

Momo menggeleng pelan, "Ichigo- _kun_ menyuruhku tutup mulut. Aku harus masuk kelas kuliahku Rukia- _chan bye_!"

"Kuchiki- _san_ , Kurosaki- _kun_ menyuruhku memberikan ini untukmu." Rukia hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Orihime yang sudah mau repot-repot memberikannya bunga.

"Terima kasih kembali Kuchiki- _san_. aku pergi dulu Kuchiki- _san_." Orihime melenggang pergi dari hadapan Rukia

Rukia menghela nafas pelan, "Apa sebenarnya rencana Ichigo?" ia melihat Tatsuki membawa bunga ke arahnya.

"Rukia! Si bodoh itu menyuruhku untuk memberikan bunga ini padamu. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi kekasih Ichigo. Aku ingin mengucapkan itu dari dulu padamu, setelah semua kenyataan tentang taruhan berpacaran denganmu yang aku beritahu tapi kau tetap bertahan pada Ichigo. Terima kasih."

Rukia menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan terima kasih itu. aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira."

"Tapi kau masih bertahan Rukia. Kelihatannya aku harus pergi sampai jumpa!" Tatsuki melangkah pergi, Tatsuki merupakan teman perempuan Ichigo karena mereka mengikuti klub yang sama.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tanpaku?" Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo yang tak membawa apapun, "Aku tidak membawa bunga Rukia. Kulihat kau sudah mempunyai banyak bunga."

"Bunga ini tidak lagi menjadi gumpalan salju di musim gugur, ini sudah musim dingin." Rukia memasang wajah cemberut ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo menyodorkan sebuah kartu Mona lisa yang biasa Rukia pakai untuk meninggalkan pesan padanya, _"Kau tahu aku cemburu pada orang bernama Hanatarou itu! dia membuatku kesal setengah mati. Menciummu jauh lebih menyenangkan – Ichigo."_ Rukia tertawa membaca isi kartu tersebut.

"Ada yang salah dengan kalimatku?" Ichigo bertanya dengan nada kesal.

Cup. Rukia mencium pipi Ichigo di depan semua orang yang berada di koridor kampus, "Apa kau gila Rukia? Mereka melihatnya!"

"Bukankah menciummu jauh lebih menyenangkan. Aku hanya mempraktekkannya."

.

.

.

Really

.

.

.

 **14 Januari 2008**

Rukia menunggu di depan loker Ichigo dengan sabar, kekasihnya itu menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di tempat biasanya yang berarti di depan loker Ichigo, "Ichigo menyuruhku menunggu untuk kencan tapi kenapa ia lama sekali."

"Haruskah aku menunggu? Ini musim dingin dan hari ulang tahunku." Selalu saja seperti ini pada akhirnya, hanya dirinya yang menunggu tapi Ichigo tak pernah datang pada saat yang tepat.

Tapi selama apapun ia selalu berakhir dengan pulang sendirian, "Apa Ichigo sedang repot menyiapkan kejutan untukku?! Kau harus bersabar Rukia Kuchiki. Semangat!" yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terus menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan harapan positif.

Sudah tiga jam dan koridor kampus mulai sepi karena beranjak malam, "Aku harus pergi. Maaf." Ia meletakkan jusnya yang tertinggal setengah pada kenop pintu loker Ichigo serta sebuah kartu bergambar Mona lisa.

" _Aku sudah menunggumu tapi sedari tadi aku tidak melihatmu. Apa kau sakit? Apa kau melupakan kencan kita lagi? Kau dimana?! Jika kau sudah membaca ini cepat hubungi aku. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Ichigo – Rukia."_ Ia menempelkan kartu tersebut di kemasan jusnya.

Rukia menghela nafas membuat kepulan asap keluar dari bibirnya, "Dia melupakannya lagi."

.

.

.

Really

.

.

.

 **17 Januari 2008**

"Rukia!" Ichigo menghampiri Rukia dengan terengah, "Maaf aku melupakan kencan kita di hari ulang tahunmu. aku tidak berniat melupakannya Rukia." Ichigo melirik ke arah Rukia yang hanya diam.

"Rukia kau tidak mau bicara denganku?" banyak orang yang melihat mereka berdua, oh ayolah... Ichigo sudah mencari Rukia dari kampus dan sekarang ia menemukannya di halte bus. "Rukia? Kau pasti sangat marah padaku."

"Kau memaafkanku 'kan Rukia?" kekasihnya masih terdiam. "Kumohon. Haruskah aku berlutut?" Ichigo bersiap untuk berlutut.

Ada yang aneh dengan wajah Rukia menurut Ichigo, "Aku selalu memaafkanmu. Tapi sangat sulit bagiku untuk membuang semuanya Ichigo." Ini bukan Rukia yang biasa Ichigo kenal.

"Apa yang tidak bisa kau buang. Aku akan membuangnya." Mungkin Ichigo bisa membantu, meskipun tidak akan efektif.

"Kenyataan itu, perasaanku, dan juga dirimu." Rukia meminum jus tomatnya, "Kau tahu selama ini aku hanya mencoba untuk menghiburmu dan juga akal gilaku. Menjadi kekasihmu, membiarkanmu menang, dan semua itu kulakukan untukmu. Tapi aku ingin berhenti."

Ichigo tertawa gugup, "Apa maksudmu Rukia. Membiarkanku menang? Aku bahkan sudah kalah. Karena aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku kita memang harus menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Aku hanya menyukaimu lagipula tidak sedalam itu. aku sudah bosan padamu." Rukia berhenti meminum jusnya yang tertinggal setengah, "Sekarang kita harus kembali seperti awal."

"Begitu 'kah?" bagi Ichigo ini bukan hanya tapi sangat menyesakkan, "Baiklah. Ayo kita kembali seperti awal. Seperti perkataanmu." ia tidak pernah tahu jika Rukia sudah mengetahui semuanya dan memberinya kesempatan berkali-kali. Mungkin dengan menuruti permintaan Rukia ia bisa membalas kesalahannya.

Rukia naik ke dalam bus, ia hanya dapat melihat dari luar mungkin sebentar lagi Rukia akan menangis. Bagi perempuan terkadang ini jauh lebih sulit apalagi sudah menyukai laki-laki brengsek sepertinya, Ichigo menaiki motor _sport_ miliknya dalam helmnya itu ia menangis. "Aku menangis karena aku mencintaimu Rukia. Ya mencintaimu."

Bruak! Ckiittt!

Kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat. Ichigo tersenyum saat tubuh dan motornya terhempas jauh karena tabrakan yang di sebabkan truk sialan itu. Ia masih sadar, masih bisa melihat ketika orang-orang mengerumuninya, ia tidak bersalah di kecelakaan ini. Ia hanyalah korban, salahkan pengemudi truk yang berjalan di jalur yang salah. Saat Rukia tahu gadis itu pasti khawatir. Ia memang hanya bisa membuat Rukia khawatir.

"Aku merindukanmu Rukia."

.

.

.

Really

.

.

.

 **05 September 2015 – 7 tahun kemudian**

Ia membereskan semua pekerjaannya, menumpuk semua sketsa itu ke meja kerjanya, ini masih pagi dan ia masih belum mau memulai pekerjaanya. "Musim gugur yang indah. Bunga hortensiaku terlihat seperti gumpalan salju." Ia melihat bunga hortensia yang ia rawat di balkon apartemennya.

"Apa yang harus kupakai hari ini? Seharusnya aku dulu mengambil jurusan _designer_. Apa yang sebenarnya Ichigo Kurosaki pikirkan dulu hingga memilih jurusan Arsitektur dan Desain." Ia berbicara dengan dirinya yang berada di dalam kaca, "Kau tahu Ichigo itu jurusan yang sulit. Kepalaku serasa mau pecah jika sudah bekerja. Untung saja kerusakaan otak karena kecelakaan itu membuatku menjadi normal. Tidak gila sepertimu dulu Ichigo."

Ia memakai setelan kemeja kain katun berwarna hitam polos yang lengannya ia gulung hingga siku, "Lihat bahkan Amnesia tidak mengalahkan ketampananmu." Sebuah setelah khas pekerja kantor dengan celana hitam panjang. Ia akui ia pria tampan hingga belum memiliki kekasih hingga umurnya menginjak kepala tiga.

"Bungaku pasti ingin melihatku sekarang. Aku datang sayang." Ia pergi ke balkon apartemennya. Wilayah apartemennya adalah wilayah apartemen elit dengan satu lantai dua apartemen. Ia juga memiliki tetanga, dia seorang wanita cantik dan dingin.

Tapi ia percaya wanita itu pasti sangat ramah, setiap pagi wanita itu selalu meminum jus tomat di balkon jadi terkadang ia bisa melihatnya, " _Ohayou my flower_." Ia menyapa bunga yang ia rawat beberapa tahun ini. Sambil menyirap bunga-bunga itu ia melihat ke arah balkon samping.

"Oh! Kuchiki- _chan_?! _Ohayou_. Senang bisa melihat wajah cantikmu di pagi seperti ini." Ia menatap wanita itu dengan tersenyum lebar, "Karena kita sudah bertetangga selama tiga tahun. Aku bisa memanggilmu Rukia bukan? Kau bisa memanggilku Ichigo." Meski suasananya agak aneh tapi ia berusaha seceria mungkin.

Rukia mengangguk, "Kau... boleh memanggilku seperti itu Ichi... go." Tanpa melihat dirinya Rukia meneguk setengah jus tomat di genggamannya, "Aku harus pergi untuk gladi bersih pameranku. Kuharap kau bisa datang... Ichigo." Rukia meninggalkan jus tomatnya yang tertinggal setengah di pembatas balkon.

"Dia tidak menghabiskannya lagi."

.

.

.

Really

.

.

.

Ichigo keluar dari lift dengan menguap bosan, pekerjaannya hari ini begitu membosankan terutama saat ia mengunjungi ayahnya di rumah sakit, "Oh! Aku mendapat bunga dan kartu bergambar Mona lisa itu lagi." Ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, mengambil bunga hortensia serta kartu yang tergeletak di depan pintu begitu saja. Dan selalu seperti itu sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Berada di depan pintu.

" _Aku ingin sekali menyapamu lagi setelah sekian lama – Ru."_

Ia mencium bunga hortensia dari pengagum rahasianya, "Bukankah aku sudah menyapamu setiap pagi. Jadi kau hanya perlu diam." Gumam Ichigo, ia menekan _password_ pintu apartemennya.

"Oh sudah pulang Kurosaki- _san_?" Ichigo tersenyum mendengar suara dari tetangga sebelahnya, mungkin saat mengalami amnesia ayahnya telah menyalurkan sedikit rasa humorisnya pada Ichigo.

"Rukia panggil aku Ichigo. Bukankah kita sudah bertetangga dalam kurun waktu yang lama." Ichigo tidak jadi masuk ke dalam apartemennya, "Hari ini begitu membosankan terutama saat aku berada di rumah sakit." Rukia hanya memakai setelan rumah. Untuk seorang seniman seperti Rukia ia tidak terikat jam kerja yang terlalu menekan. Pekerjaanlah yang datang padanya.

"Rumah sakit? Apa yang membuatmu ke sana Ichigo?" Ichigo kembali tersenyum pada Rukia.

Ichigo menyodorkan bunga yang berada di tangannya pada Rukia, "Ini bunga untukmu. Kau selalu terlihat seperti gumpalan salju di musim gugur sama halnya dengan bunga hortensia ini." Rukia ragu mengambil bunga di tangannya dan terus saja menatap ke arahnya. "Ada apa? Kau tidak mau? Aku bisa mengambil warna yang lainnya di dalam." Rukia menggeleng pelan. Ichigo kembali mengukir senyum melihatnya.

"Ya. Seperti salju di musim gugur. Kau tahu dari mana sebutan itu?" wajah Rukia sangat berharap akan jawabannya. Tapi ini belum saatnya.

"Akanku katakan tapi ini rahasia kita. Aku tahu dari penggemar rahasiaku, dia selalu mengirim kartu bergambar Mona lisa dan bunga ini. Sudah tujuh tahun. Dia hebat bukan?" wajah Rukia terlihat agak kecewa dengan jawabannya, "Ada yang salah dengan kalimatku?" Rukia menggeleng pelan.

"Terima kasih Ichigo." Ichigo menggeleng pelan.

Ichigo menyamakan tingginya dengan wajah Rukia kemudian tersenyum, "Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan terima kasih itu. aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira."

.

.

.

Really

.

.

.

 **27 November 2015**

Rukia memparkirkan mobilnya di samping mobil Ichigo, "Bunga hortensia? Kartu Mona lisaku. Eh! Bukankah aku belum mengirim apapun pada Ichigo." Gumam Rukia pelan saat melihat bunga dan kartu yang sering Rukia kirim pada Ichigo menggantung di kaca spion mobil Ichigo.

" _Apa kau yang menjadi penggemar rahasiaku selama ini?"_ Rukia menegakkan kepalanya setelah membaca pesan dalam kartu tersebut. Melihat ke arah sekitar dengan awas.

Dengan hati was-was Rukia membawa masuk bunga serta kartu tersebut tapi saat akan membuka pintu masuk gedung apartemen, Rukia menemukan hal yang sama lagi bunga dan juga kartu miliknya, _"Kau masih tidak mau mengaku? Apa kau mencintaiku?"_ Rukia kembali memandang sekitar, "Siapa yang sedang bercanda denganku." Geram Rukia.

" _Apa kau sedang kesal padaku? Aku senang kau kesal padaku agar kau tidak selalu merasa bersalah. Apa melihatku lebih menyenangkan daripada berbicara denganku?"_ kartu itu Rukia temukan tepat di depan lift, dan lagi itu kalimat Rukia dulu untuk Ichigo. Apakah ingatan Ichigo kembali? Mungkin Rukia bisa berharap. Sudah tiga bunga hortensia di tangan Rukia juga tiga kartu. Rukia masuk ke dalam lift.

Belum sempat keluar dari lift mata Rukia terpaku pada bunga serta kartu di depan lift, _"Kau tahu aku masih cemburu pada orang bernama Hanatarou itu dia membuatku kesal setengah mati. Menciummu jauh lebih menyenangkan kau pernah mendengarnya?"_ tidak salah lagi mungkin ingatan Ichigo kembali. Karena kalimat itu hanya Rukia dan Ichigo yang tahu.

Ketukan _heels_ Rukia terdengar bertabrakan dengan lantai, _"Apa aku bisa membayar semua kencan yang terlupakan dengan ini?"_ Rukia mencengkram bunga-bunga hortensia di tangannya. Membaca itu membuatnya hampir menangis. Kartu itu berada tepat di depan pintu apartemennya.

Rukia membuka pintu apartemennya dengan tergesa tapi sepi dan tidak ada seorang pun. Apa Rukia hanya di permainkan, "Ini membuatku gila." Gumam Rukia frustasi, Rukia menuju kamarnya. Sebuah senyum kembali nampak di wajahnya.

" _Aku benar-benar seperti orang gila, aku benar-benar hancur."_ Rukia membuka kamarnya, di lantai kembali ada kartu serta bunga, _"Seperti itulah awal dari perpisahan. Aku membiarkan diriku membencimu namun saat itu pun aku kembali merindukanmu."_ Rukia terdiam memandang kartu yang berada di tangannya saat ini.

"Bernarkah kau merindukanku saat itu? maaf." Rukia kembali mengambil kartu serta bunga di lantai, _"Kecelakaan membuatku seperti di lahirkan kembali tapi meski di lahirkan kembali tetap dirimu. Rukia."_ Tidak ada lagi bunga dan kartu Mona lisa Rukia di lantai. Rukia melangkah ke balkon apartemennya.

Di sana Ichigo duduk dengan tenang serta memandang langit, dua kursi dengan satu meja. Rukia duduk di kursi yang kosong, di meja itu terdapat bunga hortensia dengan sebuah kartu Mona lisa milik Rukia tapi dalam kartu tersebut seperti ada sesuatu hingga mengganjal kartu itu untuk menutup dan tak lupa satu gelas jus tomat yang tertinggal setengah, "Ichigo apa ingatanmu kembali?" mata Rukia berkaca-kaca.

Ichigo melihat Rukia sekilas kemudian menghabiskan jus tomat tersebut, "Kau penasaran?" tanya Ichigo setelah menaruh gelas kosong itu ke meja, Ichigo menggeser bunga serta kartu tersebut lebih dekat pada Rukia. Bermaksud menyerahkannya pada Rukia.

" _Karena hanya dirimu di dalam hatiku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghapusnya – Ichigo."_ Kalimat itu memang mengejutkan tapi benda di dalam kartu itu lebih mengejutkan. Dua buah cincin pernikahan.

Rukia menatap Ichigo yang sedang bergumam tak jelas, "Ya sekarang aku bahagia _Okaa-san_. Terima kasih banyak."

.

.

.

End

A/N :

Apa yang saya harus katakan untuk cerita ini? Ini cuman cerita kurang menarik tapi membuat saya tertarik :) menurut kalian?


End file.
